<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>樱之子 by Noir777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989500">樱之子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir777/pseuds/Noir777'>Noir777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>网王短篇 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir777/pseuds/Noir777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>医院，樱花，队友。<br/>幸村精市不会忘记这个特别的生日。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>网王短篇 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>樱之子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>　　*私设众多</p><p>　　*人物OOC</p><p>　　*逻辑已被吃</p><p>　　*就是个平淡的故事</p><p>　　*2021年幸村精市生诞祭活动文　</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　0.</p><p>　　樱树含苞，三月伊始，四月至盛，五月而没。</p><p>　　1.</p><p>　　今年的生日恐怕会是他人生中最难遗忘却也最想忘却的一次吧。</p><p>　　触摸着冰凉的窗户，幸村看着自己倒映在上面苍白的面庞有些自嘲地想着。</p><p>　　苍白狭窄的病房，单调无趣的摆设，空洞寂寥的氛围，刺鼻难闻的消毒水味，以及应当格格不入却置身其中仿佛与空间融为一体的他。</p><p>　　将将入院半年，幸村却觉得往日那热闹温馨的日常已是模糊不清，甚至达到可以称之为怀念的地步。</p><p>　　摸了摸从窗外伸进的花枝，吝啬的花苞丝毫没有为今日的寿星祝贺的打算，幸村却还是扬起笑容。</p><p>　　虽然他曾自暴自弃怨恨过命运的不公，但此时他还是感谢命运让他结识了一群愿意在这片荒芜之地为他带来色彩的伙伴。</p><p>　　2.</p><p>　　“幸村君，早上好！”最先到达病房的是丸井和桑原，丸井手中捧着一个巨大的纸盒而桑原则一手几个大袋子，看着就很重。</p><p>　　“谢谢，文太，胡狼。”幸村笑着向两人打招呼，因为错估时间他面含歉意道：“抱歉，我等下还要去做日常检查恐怕没办法招待你们了。”</p><p>　　手上拿着东西的丸井摇头否定：“不不幸村君不用道歉，本来就是我们来早了。”</p><p>　　“是的，我们可是特意选——”桑原话还没说完便被丸井肩膀一撞打断了，他投以疑惑的视线却被丸井一个瞪眼吓醒了，“哦，对，对，我们特意，特意——”</p><p>　　“特意？”</p><p>　　“特意做了幸村你喜欢的蛋糕！”丸井急忙补充，他把手上的蛋糕盒子向前一举解释道：“胡狼是想这么说的！对吧胡狼？！”为了增强说服力丸井还在幸村看不见的地方使劲踩了伙伴一脚，得到了桑原的疯狂点头：“对，是蛋糕，我想说的是蛋糕！”</p><p>　　幸村微微挑眉，看向桑原手上的袋子询问：“那胡狼手上的是？我们应该用不到这么多餐具吧？”</p><p>　　“啊，这，这不是想着等下赤也他们肯定会闹起来吗？所以多准备一些备用的，对备用的。”桑原一脸正气却不自觉将纸袋藏在了身后——虽然也藏不住。</p><p>　　“哦？”幸村的视线在两人面上绕了一圈，最后化为了微笑，“那就当成这样吧。”</p><p>　　“说起来——”见两人松了一口气，幸村坏心眼地又让他们面露紧张，才缓缓说：“检查时间快到了，抱歉，我现在就得走了。”</p><p>　　“啊，那我和你一起去吧！胡狼你留在这里等我们。”丸井听闻便把蛋糕盒子放在茶几上，吩咐桑原：“胡狼你把幸村的大衣给我。”</p><p>　　“就几步路的距离我还不至于要人陪，大衣也不用了。”幸村对同伴们把他当作玻璃娃娃对待而哭笑不得，他从床上下来，阻止丸井要来扶自己的举动，以一副轻松的模样走到门前身体力行表示自己状态良好，“你看，没问题的。”</p><p>　　丸井和桑原互看一眼，一如往常退让：“好吧，那我们就在这里等你。”</p><p>　　幸村满意地点头，转身准备离去时，意味深长的回眸道：“这段时间我不会回来的，你们想做什么都可以哦。”随后径直离去，留下两个一时僵住的小伙伴。</p><p>　　幸村觉得自己真是个体贴的部长。</p><p>　　3.</p><p>　　即使是生日，也不可能一直遇到好消息。</p><p>　　对此幸村早有觉悟，只是从医生那里得到熟到都能背出来的结果时，他的心情也难免低落了些许，苦中做乐想着他或许不该贪心，没有变化总比恶化好，只是从走廊窗户上倒映出的面容泄露了他的不甘心。</p><p>　　这副表情可不能让他们看到啊。如此想着的幸村勾起嘴角，又变回那个从容不迫的他。</p><p>　　“幸村君，早上好。”</p><p>　　一道温润的声音从幸村的背后传来，他回头一看，原是柳生和仁王从走廊拐角走来，于是他笑着打招呼：“早上好，柳生，仁王。你们怎么来这边了？”</p><p>　　“puri。”微弓着背的仁王习惯性以口癖作为招呼，双手插在口袋歪头说：“其实我们是来找赤也的。”</p><p>　　“赤也？他又迷路了吗？”</p><p>　　“是的，切原君一到医院就不见了，大家都在找他，结果没想到在这里遇见幸村君。”柳生用手指推推眼镜，露出无奈的笑容：“切原君在这一点上真是完全没有成长呢。”</p><p>　　“真是令人头疼的孩子呢。”幸村也笑着摇头，“遗憾的是，我在这边没有遇见他，干脆直接去护士站发布走失儿童广播好了。”</p><p>　　“13岁的走失儿童，好主意puri。”仁王唯恐天下不乱地赞同，“这样全医院都知道了。”</p><p>　　“这还是当做最后的手段吧，切原君不会想自己的名字以这种丢脸的方式出名的。”柳生急忙阻止这个危险的方法：“现在大家都分散去找他，估计很快就能听到好消息。”</p><p>　　“是吗？”幸村看着眼前一个面露担忧一个吊儿郎当的队友，嘴角微勾为他们打气：“那就拜托你们了，我会在房间等你们好消息的。”</p><p>　　“诶，等一下幸村君。”柳生叫住准备离去的幸村说：“难得我们遇到了干脆就一起找切原君吧。”</p><p>　　“一个人在病房多无聊啊，不如趁这个机会出来走走呗puri。”仁王也在一旁鼓吹道。</p><p>　　幸村想了想，便点头答应，于是三人便沿着走廊开始名为“寻找走失儿童”实为闲聊漫步的行动，当再次路过大厅时，幸村便干脆停下了脚步，询问一旁还在讲述最近校园趣事的两人：“时间差不多了吧？”</p><p>　　“嗯，其他人还没通知的话应该是还没找到切原君吧？”柳生手指搭在下巴想了想，看着远处的长椅说：“不过走了这么久的确有些累呢，不如我们在这里休息一下吧。”</p><p>　　“不错的想法啊，说不定赤也那家伙就会自己冒出来puri。”仁王揪着自己的发尾以轻挑的语气说：“这就是所谓的守株待兔了吧。”</p><p>　　“这么一说，切原君和兔子都是红眼睛呢，那么习性相似也是有可能的。幸村君我们就在这里等等好了。”柳生刚说完，就听到口袋里的手机响起，他拿出手机查看消息后看着其余两人说：“柳君那边来消息了，切原君找到了。”</p><p>　　“pupina。”仁王歪头看向幸村：“久等了幸村哟。”</p><p>　　“是的，要配合你们刻意放慢的步伐可太难了。”幸村无奈摇头，破绽太多想让人不注意都不行，更何况是早有猜测的他？“莲二计算应该是不会出错的才对，你们是遇到什么问题了吗？”</p><p>　　“果然是瞒不住幸村君呢。”柳生一脸不出意外的表情，“只是一点小意外。”</p><p>　　“小意外？”</p><p>　　“是的，这么小——的意外哦。”仁王食指和大拇指比划出指甲盖大小的空隙，“嘛已经没问题了，即使是部长大人的命令我也不会再多说了，puri。”</p><p>　　“嗯，我的确不知道你们在装饰我房间，”幸村笑得一脸无辜，然后提醒道：“话说在前头，太过分的话可是会被护士骂的哦。”</p><p>　　“请放心吧。”柳生推下眼镜，表示一切尽在掌握，“幸村君只需要等待并享受就好。”</p><p>　　幸村轻笑几声，他不得不承认柳生和仁王的出现让心上因检查结果而起的阴霾消失不见，取而代之的是满满的期待，“那我就拭目以待了。”</p><p>　　4.</p><p>　　其实幸村对自己病房会变成怎么样有过好几种猜测。</p><p>　　如果是真田的话，他倾向于传统风格，大概率会拿好几幅字画挂在墙上吧，而且肯定写着跟身体、健康有关的，但说实话幸村对真田的审美已经绝望了——毕竟一个生活在21世纪却还会把兜裆布当作泳裤的人你能指望他有合乎普通人的品味吗？反正这么多年来幸村已经放弃去和竹马交流了，他只希望这次不是真田担任主美——虽然正常来说应该也轮不到他。</p><p>　　如果是莲二的话，比起自己的喜好他会更注重当事人的倾向吧——毕竟莲二就是这样一个温柔到让人心疼的人啊。他估计会拿着不知道记了什么的笔记本然后用数字来推测自己喜欢的物件进行装饰，而且按照自己往日行事应该会变成美术馆或者温室的风格，前者的话说不定还会有他喜欢的雷诺阿的复制品，后者的话他希望莲二能顺便把他花园里的几盆雏菊带过来呢。</p><p>　　如果是文太和胡狼的话，不用想也知道肯定文太指挥胡狼做事的场面了。有两个弟弟的文太对于生日派对应当十分熟悉，以他的性格估计会选择热闹缤纷的派对装饰比如各种彩带气球之类的，而且必然会准备甚至可以称之为过量的甜点零食，那一定是欢乐温馨到能让人遗忘这里是病房的场面吧，不过还是希望胡狼不要被累到。</p><p>　　如果是仁王和柳生的话，幸村觉得真田和莲二一定又会头疼了，别看柳生文质彬彬外号绅士，但是能和仁王成为双打搭档就证明了他们两个——用赤也的话来说——心一样的脏，估计在普通的装饰下隐藏着各种蓄势待发的整蛊玩具吧，说不定一打开门就会从门缝里掉下来什么，光是想一想就觉得是相当有趣的体验啊，只是不要过火到让护士小姐生气就好。</p><p>　　如果是赤也的话，虽然不含贬义，但那孩子是真的很好懂，他就像一个纯粹过头的孩子，恐怕会炫耀般地将自己认为最好的宝物一股脑全部带过来，即使那些宝物是被真田和莲二认为无用的游戏——他也只是单纯想分享自己的快乐罢了。虽然有些好奇赤也会带来什么游戏，不过这次赤也估计会被其他人严格监管起来吧——虽然幸村并不在意，但是其他人似乎对上次赤也带盆栽来探望他的事情还耿耿于怀的样子。</p><p>　　或许是脑海中对同伴们的勾勒过于自信，当幸村推开自己病房的门时，饶是早有准备的他也难免为眼前所见打了个措手不及，只能伫立原地。</p><p>　　众人齐声的“生日快乐”，空气中弥漫的甜蜜香味，纷纷洒洒落下的礼炮亮片，这些在此时此刻都失去了色彩与音色，变得微不足道，只因他的视线已被紧紧束缚无法移开。</p><p>　　那是不合时宜的樱色。</p><p>　　5.</p><p>　　在幸村年幼的时候，母亲曾经这么告诉他：</p><p>　　“你的生日就是神奈川第一朵樱花盛开的日子。”</p><p>　　对于尚不能正确计算时间的幸村而言，母亲的话就是事实，所以每当他发现路旁的樱花树上长出稚嫩的花苞时，便会兴奋地掰着指头等待着樱花的盛开，坚信着自己与樱花密不可分的他还会拉着家人一起在生日当天外出，公园也好街道也好，只需有一颗樱树作伴便足矣。</p><p>　　而这个习惯即使当幸村明白这不过是母亲的戏言也不曾改变，在他的记忆中，自己的生日总会伴随着那粉白的花瓣。</p><p>　　虽然长大后的幸村多少对此有些羞耻不愿对外人道出，但他其实十分喜欢母亲对自己一句戏称。</p><p>　　樱之子。</p><p>　　被樱花祝福的孩子。</p><p>　　6.</p><p>　　或许是儿时印象过于深刻，幸村总能在自己珍藏的回忆中找到那抹温柔的樱色。</p><p>　　那是两年前的春季，他和真田身着将要伴随他们三年的墨绿制服站在校门前的长长坡道上，两旁的樱花树随风轻舞着她柔软的手臂，降下一场粉色的细雨。</p><p>　　“看，真田。”幸村向前方伸手，一片樱色花瓣随风而至，轻柔地吻在掌心，“今天的樱花真美啊。”</p><p>　　真田点点头望向前方的校牌，心中壮志凌云：现在是四月，他和幸村站在了他们约定过的战场，“终于要一起夺取天下了，幸村。”</p><p>　　幸村轻笑一声，手指回握盖住那片轻盈的花瓣放置胸口，抬首期盼，“如果我们的三年间能一直保持不败就好了。”</p><p>　　似是应和他一般，带着独属于春天气息的风迎面而来，拂起少年鸢紫色的发丝却盖不住他眼里的光芒——那是自信，那是笃定，那是未来。</p><p>　　此时此刻没有人能够预料到，这位俊美的少年会带着他的理想与约定在这座坐落于海滨旁的学校掀起怎样空前的狂岚。</p><p>　　只有樱树轻轻摇摆着她的枝丫，纷纷洒洒的花瓣好似为她钟爱的孩子送上美好的祝福，也让这一幕理想的启航、羁绊的开始、传说的序曲染上一层朦胧柔软的樱色。</p><p>　　7.</p><p>　　又比如一年前的晚春。</p><p>　　彼时的他已升上二年级，网球部的招新也顺利结束，一切都行驶在正轨上。</p><p>　　“为什么要按照身高排位啊！这样一来我岂不是得和赤也站在一起？”丸井有些郁闷，他已经很努力喝牛奶做锻炼，可却依然在同伴之中排名垫底只能在后辈面前寻求安慰，平常倒也没什么，只是现在这个时刻他的硬伤可就完全暴露出来了。</p><p>　　“噫丸井前辈请不要带上我！”切原鼓起脸庞反驳道：“我还在生长期！还会长高的！”</p><p>　　“文太你真的不算矮了。”桑原说的是实话，丸井的身高其实在国二生里面算是处于中等偏上的位置，只不过是作为对比的网球部众人太过妖孽而已。他想了想，继续安慰道：“而且没有人会注意合照上的身高问题的。”</p><p>　　此时已是夕阳西下，正常时间来说社团活动已经结束，只是有意加练的他们留了下来，然后被笑得一脸温柔的幸村带到一棵樱花树下，美名其曰给新来的切原补上一张合照。</p><p>　　“是的哟，没人会去留意的。”仁王一只手懒散地挂在他寻来的搭档身上，另一只手比划了一下两人的身高差，选择刺激丸井道：“因为太一目了然了不是吗piyo？”</p><p>　　“仁王君，请不要靠在我身上，你很重。”柳生一个动作便把仁王挂在自己肩膀的手甩开，善解人意的他提出了另外的方案：“不如大家都坐在地上怎么样？这样一来就没有身高差距了。”</p><p>　　“很可惜，如果这么做的话很难把整棵樱花树都拍进去。”柳摇了摇头，否定了这个提案，“而且93.4%的概率表明精市的主要目的是拍樱花树。”</p><p>　　“咳、咳，不是这样的，幸村是想趁这个机会拍张合影……大概。”真田表示他还是要维护竹马的面子，只是在心底他也认同柳的说法所以底气稍显不足。</p><p>　　“真过分啊真田，莲二。”姗姗来迟的幸村揶揄地看了看听见声音而微微僵住的两人，他扬起手中终于翻找出的埋藏在部室里的相机道：“对我来说，最重要的肯定还是大家呀。”</p><p>　　众人相互看了一眼，不由笑了出来，不管幸村的目的是什么，对他们来说只要是幸村的期望他们都会为他达成的，更何况只是一张照片呢？于是经过几番讨论他们终于确定好站位，将相机架好便准备开拍。</p><p>　　“等一下。”姿势摆好就差按下快门遥控时，幸村却突然喊停，他伸出手从前方的黑色卷发脑袋上取下什么并展示给切原，“赤也，你头发上沾到了花瓣哦。”</p><p>　　“诶真的，谢谢幸村部长！”切原摸摸自己脑袋，松了一口气道：“幸好是在拍照前，粉色什么一点都不男子汉。”</p><p>　　“哦呀，看来我们的赤也完全不知道樱花落到头顶的含义呢。”幸村见后辈一脸困惑的表情，嘴角微勾科普起来：“花瓣落到头上是代表着樱花对你的喜爱哦，这么说来你可是我们中最受樱花欢迎的。”</p><p>　　“哇！真的！不愧是我！”切原两眼放光，他抬眼望了一下头上的樱花，有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子但语气里却满是骄傲：“幸村部长真是的，太夸张了。我知道我最帅啦，最受欢迎什么的是肯定啦，樱花什么的，就，就，诶呵呵……”</p><p>　　幸村微微挑眉，笑容越发温柔：“那么赤也，这片花瓣你要怎么办呢？要扔掉吗？”</p><p>　　“嘛，既然是粉丝的话那我就勉为其难收下吧。”切原正要伸手去拿却被幸村躲开，“幸村部长？”</p><p>　　“赤也，我觉得别人的心意仅仅只是收起来可不够，你看她都这么热情地表示了，你觉得呢？”</p><p>　　“啊我知道了！”切原恍然大悟，从幸村递过来的手上拿起花瓣重新放在头上，然后指指樱花树说：“就这一次哦！只有这一次哦！谁叫我是宠粉的偶像呢！”</p><p>　　“单纯！单纯过头了吧赤也！”站在后面围观了全程的桑原一脸无语，小声地吐槽道：“他竟然真的信了啊！”</p><p>　　“不不不比起这个，”丸井疯狂摆手，“你不觉得面对幸村那张脸能够说出我最帅的赤也已经超越单纯的概念了吗？”</p><p>　　“pupina。”仁王用口癖表示了他的认同。</p><p>　　“柳君，我觉得有必要检查一下切原君的读物。”身为风纪委员的柳生倒是注意到完全不同的点，他微微俯身和柳商量起来：“粉丝、宠粉、偶像可不像切原君应当知晓的词语。”</p><p>　　柳深感赞同地点头，“赤也的话，从娱乐杂志上学来的概率是20%，姐姐的概率是32%，学校论坛的概率是46%，看来有必要检查赤也的浏览记录了。”</p><p>　　“太松懈了！”同样担任风纪委员的真田也黑了脸，想起校园里那些追星追到疯狂的学生他觉得十分有必要写一封报告书让学校重新审查论坛网站。</p><p>　　“前辈，你们在说什么啊？”切原好奇地看着在后面咬耳朵的前辈们，感觉他们的表情十分诡异。</p><p>　　幸村顺手摸了摸后辈的脑袋，笑意盈盈道：“他们只是羡慕赤也而已，对吧？”</p><p>　　众人选择默默微笑重新摆好姿势，顺着一声常胜立海的口号在相机屏幕烙印下他们的瞬间。</p><p>　　那是只属于他们的印记。</p><p>　　8.</p><p>　　最终的成果便是现在呈现在幸村手机上的合照：樱花树下自己半蹲在中间，身旁是真田与柳，后边站着的是网球部引以为傲的两对双打，而切原则坐在最前方对着镜头咧嘴大笑，属于夕阳的暖黄盖不住脸上的灿烂。</p><p>　　他还记得这张合照的起因：那时已是晚樱末季，那颗还倔强残存着绚烂的樱树在一个偶然间映入他的眼眸，于是心血来潮间就想留住这最后一抹春意，而当他返回网球部见到因额外训练而留下的众人时，便干脆忽悠众人到了樱花树下。</p><p>　　“当时拍了这张照片真的太好了。”幸村打从心底感慨着，纵然之后也拍摄了无数张，有合宿时的搞笑抓拍，有训练时的狼狈纪念，还有夺冠时的傲气凛然，可细想下唯有这张是拍摄于樱树之下的温馨片刻。</p><p>　　相机定格住了少年们的无忧无虑，那时的他们脸上还留有未褪去的稚嫩，眼中闪烁的都是对未来的自信与坚定，一切都是那么美好。更何况，此后的他们便一帆风顺一往无前，不仅同伴可依后辈可期，连比赛也较之去年更为顺利，关东十五连冠全国二连霸更是犹如探囊取物。</p><p>　　“来自樱花的祝福吗？”幸村笑了笑，回想过往种种真切觉得他们就像是获得了庇护般顺遂到天怒人怨，仿佛小时候的戏言成真般，他当时还以调侃的语气说了出来并成功逗笑同伴们。</p><p>　　“对了，我记得那时赤也那家伙还说我骗人来着。”幸村看着手机屏幕嘴角无声上勾，鸢尾紫的发丝缀在耳际轻轻摇动，似乎也回到那个吹拂着缕缕春风的黄昏。</p><p>　　“幸村部长，你骗人！”原本挤在幸村身边查看照片的切原突然一脸控诉，他伸手略过幸村的耳际，看着躺在手心的花瓣数道：“一、二、三，三片花瓣啊幸村部长！明明你才是最受樱花喜欢的人嘛！”</p><p>　　“啊啦。”幸村也没想到只是几张照片的功夫就会沾上这么多花瓣，但他是谁？骗人是不可能的，他从来都是以理服人的：“看来你的小粉丝叛变了呢。”</p><p>　　“唔——算了，原谅幸村部长了。”原本还鼓着两颊的切原如四月易变的天空般扬起了大大的笑容对他说：“比起我，樱花树会更喜欢你也是肯定的！因为——”</p><p>　　幸村还记得切原后面还说了什么，他将手指搭在下巴上仔细回想，“我记得——”</p><p>　　那是一张灿烂到有些刺眼的笑容，那是一道爽朗几乎到让人流泪的音色。</p><p>　　“——你是最厉害的幸村部长嘛。”</p><p>　　“幸村君，检查的时间到了。”</p><p>　　与脑海中的声音重叠的是背后传来的护士的嘱咐声。</p><p>　　幸村放下手机，转头回复：“谢谢，我知道了。”</p><p>　　只不过孩子终究是要长大，祝福也是有时限的，他已经不是那个备受樱花喜爱的最强大的部长了。</p><p>　　9.　</p><p>　　幸村住在医院的四楼，病房里有一扇窗户。</p><p>　　小小的窗户对幸村而言是困在这方狭窄天地的他与外界的唯一接口，即使护士多次提醒不要长时间站在窗户旁边他也养成了闲暇时透过窗台眺望的习惯。</p><p>　　纵然玻璃会倒映出他苍白瘦削的病态脸庞，毫不留情地揭露他渴望逃避的事实，他也甘之若饴。</p><p>　　时间的马车匀速前进，他站在窗旁见证外面从蓝天白云到夕阳西下，从倾盆大雨到皑皑白雪，从秋风萧瑟到冬雪初融。</p><p>　　幸村就这样静静看着，看着，仿佛看着同一片天空就能缩短他和伙伴们的距离，忘却自己陷在病痛的现实。</p><p>　　但是幸村并不寂寞，除却家人和时常违抗命令来探望他的友人外，陪着他的还有一棵樱花树，一棵调皮地将自己枝丫偷偷伸进来的樱花树。</p><p>　　或许是贪恋病房里的温暖，当幸村搬入这间病房时原本只是安静伫立在外的樱花树便悄然开始了她的越狱大计，先是从窗框旁小心翼翼地探出头，确认无人阻止后才大胆地伸出手臂，然后在幸村的默许下成为了病房的一员。</p><p>　　幸村其实是庆幸的，无论往病房里添加多少色彩，无论亲友往来有多么频繁，夜深人静时病房便会回复它该有的模样，狭窄的，压抑的，寂寥的，空洞的，无机质的。这些无声的提醒总会让他思绪翻滚难以入眠，直到那么一天，一株细小的枝丫就这样大大咧咧闯进来为病房添加一抹属于生命的颜色。</p><p>　　纵然只有那么一小抹，但对于身体愈发娇气的幸村而言已经足够他熬过这毫无尊严的医院生活，甚至可以说是奢侈过头了。</p><p>　　忍受着双腿断续传来的麻痹感，幸村小心地抚摸着窗前的枝丫。原本应当是万物复苏的季节，可寒冬的冷意依旧笼罩这片大地，应当怒放的樱花也在寒潮前节节败退，零星几个小小花苞已是她抗争后的成果。</p><p>　　“你明天会为我开花吗？”说完后，幸村似是被自己的天真逗笑，低头细声道歉道：“抱歉是我勉强了，只是生日没有你的话，多少会有些寂寞呢。”</p><p>　　幸村将视线转移到被丸井画了个大大的圈的日历上，回想起上次相聚时声称会为他准备惊喜的众人，他心里也不由产生了几许期盼。</p><p>　　是啊，有网球部的陪伴他就已然满足，毕竟对一个被命运抛弃的人来说是没有资格再去奢求什么了。</p><p>　　10.</p><p>　　粉白的花色，缺刻的瓣尖，浅黄的蕊心，这些都是幸村熟悉的模样。</p><p>　　“这是……樱花。”</p><p>　　站在门口的幸村不由低喃，语气由踌躇变为笃定。</p><p>　　是啊，这是神奈川的樱花，是幸村最为熟悉的樱花，更是现在盛开在他病房里的樱花。</p><p>　　与幸村离去前相比，除去摆得满满当当的桌子外，病房里最明显的变化便是放在墙边的几个修长透明的玻璃瓶，几枝树干斜插水中，纤长的褐色躯壳间或分叉出细长的枝丫，承载着数团朦胧的星云，其中花朵姿态万千，有骄傲吐蕊者，有含苞欲语者，也有半遮羞绽者。深浅不一的粉色和与之共舞的新绿构成了独特的魅力让人深陷其中，未干的露珠更闪烁其间增添几分灵动。</p><p>　　诚然，这抹淡粉比之病房的苍白显得那样柔弱与渺小，可属于春天的气息却让这方天地真切活了过来，那是一种无形却不可忽视的暖意，是无味却不易消散的清爽，是无实却难以放手的宁静。</p><p>　　第一次，这是第一次，幸村在这间拘束自己的牢笼里感受到属于春天的自由与新生。</p><p>　　“嘿嘿，部长是不是吓到了？”切原胸一挺头一抬，语气的自满根本藏不住，“我的主意超棒的对吧！”</p><p>　　切原那元气满满的声音瞬间拉回了幸村的思绪，见自家后辈一脸求表扬的表情幸村忍不住低头笑出了声，重新抬起头时没有发现自己眼里盛满了温柔，“这可真是……没错哟赤也，真的是超出我想象的惊喜啊，不过用樱花来装饰房间可不像是你的风格啊，你是怎么有这个想法的？”</p><p>　　“这不是超——简单嘛！”切原想都没想便给出了答案：“因为幸村部长你喜欢樱花啊！”</p><p>　　“诶？”幸村愣了一下，他记得自己从未这么说过，硬要说的话他提起家里雏菊的次数应该更多。</p><p>　　“幸村部长你骗不过我的！”切原伸出食指搓搓鼻子，“我都看到了，你每次看樱花的表情都超温柔的！”</p><p>　　“是吗？是啊……赤也真的很厉害呢。”幸村再次笑出声，就像切原说的，答案真是出乎他意料的简单啊。</p><p>　　真正的情感哪里是靠语言来表达的呢？</p><p>　　11.</p><p>　　在幸村还小的时候，每当春季来临，除照料花园里待放的花朵外最热衷的便是寻到一棵樱花树，然后伫立在树下静静仰望，与一场不期而遇的樱花雨相逢。</p><p>　　在其他孩子眼中这种行为无疑是无聊且乏味的，甚至他们也不懂如果幸村想要看落樱的话为何不去晃动树木而是傻等，可对于他们的质疑幸村只是露出微笑，从不强求别人理解他。</p><p>　　事实上，等待时间其实并不枯燥，他会用自己的双眼一点一点地观察眼前这颗樱树，在其他人眼中千篇一律的樱花在他眼中却是千姿百态，每一朵花、每一根枝、甚至每一条树纹都是那样不同，这些差异就像五线谱上的音符构成了独特的曲目，就像在聆听一场只属于他的音乐会一般，而高潮便是那或密或疏，或急或缓的樱花雨。</p><p>　　当然这也导致他总会顶着几片粉色花瓣回到家中，然后用无辜的笑容面对母亲无奈的表情。</p><p>　　“精市你呀，真的是太喜欢樱花了吧？”有一天母亲看着自家明显遭受比往常更加剧烈宠爱的儿子的头发衣服甚至口袋里都能飘出樱花，她头疼地揉了揉额头发出感慨。</p><p>　　“喜欢？不是哦。”幸村眨巴着眼睛，头一歪用最纯良的表情否定，一片花瓣悠悠然从刘海飘下：“我对樱花……”</p><p>　　喜欢太过肤浅，而爱又太过纯粹；欣赏则过于片面，敬佩就过于隆重。</p><p>　　对还没能掌握日后过人的说话技巧的幸村而言，要他阐述内心对樱花的感受实在过于困难，那是一种饱满的、温暖的、愉快的感情，与她相伴的时间里灵魂仿佛飞入高空，在只属于他们的世界里彼此相拥。</p><p>　　“嗯……”幸村皱眉想了想，片刻后恍然大悟，用他还带着奶音的言语回答：“是我！”</p><p>　　“樱花就像另一个我一样！”</p><p>　　12.　</p><p>　　“诶嘿嘿，哪有部长说的那么厉害啦。”被幸村夸奖的切原一不留神便沉溺在那许久未见的醉人笑容中，一抹赤红飞上双颊，不好意思地抓着脑袋傻笑。</p><p>　　看见切原那副丢脸的样子，站在一旁的真田在心里念叨着今天是幸村的生日不能发生血腥事件强压下自己蠢蠢欲动的拳头，但还是忍不住训斥：“赤也，太松懈了！”</p><p>　　“抱、抱歉副部长！”</p><p>　　“弦一郎，今天是精市的生日，别皱着眉头了。”柳无奈一笑，转头对幸村说：“用樱花来装饰房间的确是赤也最先提出的，这点还是值得褒奖的。”</p><p>　　“诶呵呵柳前辈不用夸我了~”</p><p>　　“但是赤也那家伙完全是在帮倒忙puri。”仁王双手插在口袋补刀，没错他就是看不惯切原那副得瑟的样子。</p><p>　　“仁王前辈你别胡说！”</p><p>　　“是呀，迷路什么的不说，”柳生叹了口气，无视切原疯狂甩过来的眼色接着道：“切原君不仅把桃花当成樱花，还和店员大吵一架，真是完全让人无法放心啊。”</p><p>　　“柳生前辈那明明是对方先的……”</p><p>　　“赤也，是谁信誓旦旦说自己买好樱花不用我们操心？如果不是柳有先见之明去检查，否则我们今天就变成桃花宴了。”双手靠在的脑后的丸井翻了个大大的白眼，当时还以为切原这家伙成长了的自己简直是瞎了眼。</p><p>　　“谁叫他们都是粉色的……好嘛我知道了嘛。”</p><p>　　“如果赤也真的知道就好了。”桑原叹了口气，陪切原去道歉的他可是忐忑好久,“总之，幸好那个店员不计较啊。”</p><p>　　“呵呵，”听大家左一嘴右一嘴的描述，幸村已经大致能想象出来那个混乱的场景，看切原被大家说得都仿佛头顶飞机耳，遂决定拯救这个学弟于水火之中：“所以最后这些樱花是赤也买到的吗？”</p><p>　　“不……”切原嘟起嘴巴眼神飘忽，沉默一会儿才说：“是柳前辈弄到的。”虽然他喜欢夸耀自己，但是他还是尊重事实的，尤其是敬重的前辈。</p><p>　　“哦？”幸村挑眉，从切原的潜台词里他明白了这些樱花枝并不是买来的事实，于是他上前几步，虚端着花枝合眼轻嗅，然后睁开双眼向柳笑道：“这个香味，莲二，这是你家民宿附近的樱花吧？”</p><p>　　未等柳回答，切原便吃惊地大喊道：“哇！厉害！这都能闻得出来吗？！幸村部长的鼻子比——”话还没说完切原便被猜到后续的真田猛地用手堵住了嘴，面对笑得仿佛散发圣光的幸村，真田冷汗淋漓觉得自己为了学弟简直操碎了心。</p><p>　　柳直接忽略还在挣扎不解的完全不着调的后辈，对幸村点头说：“是的，精市是根据品种推测出来的吗？”</p><p>　　“呵呵，秘密。”幸村用樱花遮住嘴角的微笑，刚才他就注意到这几支樱花枝还带着湿意，再加上未干的露珠和花朵的状态，常年浸淫园艺的他怎么可能看不出来是刚采摘下来的呢？再加上粘在真田他们身上的叶片，那么能够限定的范围就很小了。</p><p>　　根据记忆里柳家的民宿和这里的距离，幸村大概能知道他们要拖延自己的理由了，可一想到他们要一大早就往这里赶，手中的花枝就突然重逾千钧，笑容里难免多了几分苦涩，“你们有这份心意就足够了，没必要为我——”</p><p>　　“精市，你100%想错了。”柳看幸村那微蹙的眉头不用数据便知晓他在想什么，他无奈地叹了口气道：“我们采用赤也的想法不是为了你。”</p><p>　　“——而是为了履行约定。”</p><p>　　13.</p><p>　　吱——吱——</p><p>　　炎炎夏日，连绵不绝的蝉鸣声给这闷热的天气更添几堵烦躁，对刚完成训练项目的他们而言尤甚。</p><p>　　“啊！！别吵了！！给我闭嘴啊你们这些臭虫子！！”累瘫倒地的切原被这林间的恼人合唱给烦得不行，直接举起球拍在空中挥舞意图恐吓它们，可身为夏天一霸的蝉哪里会被浑身无力连站起来都没办法的两脚兽给吓到呢？它们反而唱得更欢了。</p><p>　　“这不是越囔越热吗puri……”最怕日晒的仁王早已鸡贼地跑到树荫底下乘凉，可惜有气无力的尾音直接暴露出他的虚弱，而其他摊在地上的成员也没有那个力气去做任何反应，如果有其他人路过这里的话恐怕会被这副惨状吓到直接报警吧。</p><p>　　而这一切的起因，便是幸村在他们立海成功夺下全国二连霸后以不经意的口吻谈到柳家里有经营一座建在山里的温泉民宿并且附近还准备举办庙会等活动，而听到这一切的以切原为代表的小甜菜们便两眼放光使出浑身解数并以训练加倍的代价成功让幸村同意用社团经费组织一场温泉合宿。</p><p>　　他们真的以为是为了庆祝全国二连霸而来这里温泉旅行的，而且身为网球少年带上球拍不是再正常不过了吗？然而，现实和他们想象中的林间嘻戏、温泉谈心、烟花大会什么的截然相反。</p><p>　　当他们都在脑海里列好游玩计划ABCD结果把行李一放就被笑得一脸灿烂的幸村无情地通知训练开始，温柔体贴的柳还亲手将附着详细说明的训练表递给他们保证所有人都能看懂，而本来就很严肃的真田更是全力散发皇帝气场压着他们执行。</p><p>　　当然如果只是这样他们也就习惯了，不就是学校训练升级version吗？小意思小意思——完全没有意思啊！！！</p><p>　　长期处在校园平坦的硬地间或到海边柔软沙地训练的他们根本就没意识到凹凸不平松软不一的山地的恐怖之处，更别提那从错落有致到杂乱无章的各种神奇植物，一天训练下来劳累程度简直是以往的三倍有余。</p><p>　　人生果然就是大起大落落落落落。</p><p>　　“太松懈了！！”凭借着过人的意志在魔鬼训练后仍旧坚挺地站立在地面上的真田看着地上横七竖八的队员们眉头狠狠一皱，大声训斥道：“就这点训练量你们就倒在地上了吗？实在太难看了！这才刚开始而已！还不快起来！”</p><p>　　“真田，这些话等你腿不抖了再说吧。”丸井表示这个时候管你是不是副部长都不能阻止他躺在地上思考人生，毕竟连体力最好的桑原都完全说不出话来不是吗？“别说第二天，我觉得今天就撑不下去了……”</p><p>　　“安心吧文太，这些都在计算内。”完美计算出自己承受能力的柳拿出计划表亲切地给丸井等人的背上再加砝码：“我们家的温泉有缓解疲劳的效果，晚餐筹备也是以体力恢复为主，配合按摩明天早上体力全部恢复的概率是94%。”</p><p>　　“的确，我记得柳君家的温泉是以疗养效果闻名的。”即使躺在地上也要完美保持绅士风度的柳生推推眼镜，回忆起出发前对这里的调查结果便能轻松得出答案：“原来一开始幸村君他们就是这个目的吗？”</p><p>　　“体力什么的还是小事，”双眼发直的桑原无意识对在场的体力废放出一计地图炮，喃喃道：“精神上的疲劳可消不去啊……”</p><p>　　“阿拉，是吗？”即使汗水浸湿运动服也丝毫不显狼狈的幸村闻言，将手指搭在下巴思考道：“原本三天后这里会举办夏日祭典来着，听莲二说规模还挺大的。”将众人的注意力成功吸引到自己身上的幸村轻轻叹了口气惋惜道：“但以现在的训练进度来看，真是遗憾啊。”</p><p>　　遗憾？难道是如果训练计划没有完成就不让去吗？！恶魔啊！！</p><p>　　“嗯？”仿佛知晓众人内心想法的幸村居高临下对躺在地上的他们露出了天使般的温柔笑颜。</p><p>　　“不！什么都没有！我们一定会按时完成训练的！”</p><p>　　整齐划一的应答声回荡在这片林间。</p><p>　　于是乎在众人的殊死搏斗下他们终于赶上最后一天的夏日祭典并将连日的劳累全部发泄在各种游戏小摊上以至于差点进入店主们的拒绝客户名单上。即使到了次日归途，属于祭典的欢乐仍旧感染着这群少年，即使要从这长长的山道步行到巴士站也不能阻挡他们的兴奋，而严肃如真田也难得没有阻止他们的笑闹。</p><p>　　“精市？”与幸村一起垫后的柳很快便察觉到身旁少了一个人的脚步声，他回头看去发现好友站在后方微微仰头安静地凝视着一旁的树木，少顷他看见少年向着视线前方伸手，一阵山风悄然而至，吹起少年脸旁的鸢紫发丝，又似是道歉般将一枚树叶吹落到少年的掌心。</p><p>　　一时间，柳突然不想出声打扰面前的美景，只是画中的少年已经注意到看客的视线，他笑弯双眼亲自走出了画卷，“莲二？抱歉，让你久等了。”</p><p>　　看着来到他身旁与他并肩前行的好友，柳张口想说什么但最后还是摇了摇头，侧头观察将树叶放到眼前把玩的幸村道：“你在想什么？”</p><p>　　“嗯？”幸村挑眉，轻笑一声，张开五指任由山风将其卷走，“没什么， 只是在想这是樱树的叶子吧。”</p><p>　　柳将视线投向一旁的树林，此时的他们还未走出他家民宿所在的山的范围，于是以肯定的口吻回答：“这一带种植的都是樱树，根据刚才那片叶子的特点，是樱树叶子的概率为98%。”</p><p>　　幸村点点头，眼神望向未知的遥远感慨道：“到了春天，这里的樱花会很美吧。”</p><p>　　柳顺着幸村的话题说：“嗯，只不过这里的樱花会开得比别地的要早，所以大部分只有当地人知道，不算什么著名景点。”</p><p>　　“虽然这么说，但之前我就注意到你们这里的树木养护都做得很好，你们也很喜欢樱花吧。”</p><p>　　“是啊，不过不及精市你。”柳看好友好友原本调侃的表情浮现几许诧异，嘴角微微勾起，“你才是最喜欢……”</p><p>　　“幸村部长！柳前辈！你们好慢啊！”走在前方的切原不堪前辈们拿着昨晚的黑历史照片的调侃，正想寻求安慰却发现了因聊天而落后他们许多的两人，好奇问道：“你们在聊什么啊？”</p><p>　　幸村和柳对视一眼，笑着加快步伐回归大部队，幸村回答：“只是在说这里的樱花而已。”</p><p>　　“樱花？啊！昨晚我好像听到大叔他们说明年会举办樱花祭呢！”精神还沉浸在祭典里的切原瞬间满面春光，“是不是明年我们要去逛樱花祭！”</p><p>　　虽然切原的妄想瞬间被真田无情否定，但却开启了众人对明年樱花时期的畅想，七嘴八舌地讨论起来，看着面前温馨的场景，幸村不由微笑起来。</p><p>　　“……赏樱吧？”</p><p>　　“诶？”突然向他征询的声音和众人有志一同的等待打断了幸村的思考，他一时没有反应过来究竟是自己听错了还是没有听见，只能无意识重复：“赏樱？”</p><p>　　其余人难得见部长有些迷茫的表情，不由笑作一团。最后柳止住笑，重新说了遍：“大家约定说明年一起来这里赏樱。”</p><p>　　“——在精市你生日的那天。”</p><p>　　14.</p><p>　　“是啊，我们的确有过这样一个约定呢。”</p><p>　　幸村的目光一一扫过面前的伙伴，手中端着盒子的桑原，双手架在脑后的丸井，捏着发尾的仁王，推着眼镜的柳生，表情狂妄的切原，表情严肃的真田，还有合起双眼完全不知道自己说出了多么让他吃惊的内容的柳，无论是谁的脸上都是相似的笃定和从容，让幸村再次知晓遗忘了约定的只有自己。</p><p>　　眼中映照出来的面容实在过于耀眼，幸村不由合起双眼缩回黑暗之中，将近半年的住院生活不仅消磨了他的身体，还无声地侵蚀了他的回忆和心灵，但他那些毁坏的、失去的、遗忘的，都被面前这群伙伴一点一点拾起修补，用蜂蜜填充缝隙，用缤纷的糖纸包裹，小心翼翼地放在他空空如也的怀中，身上的冰霜也仿佛要融化在这炽热的情感之中。</p><p>　　他曾认为命运对他最好的馈赠便是眼前不离不弃的他们，可未曾想过这份馈赠远比他想象的还要珍贵与美好，让他想要紧紧拥入怀中却又怕力气过大弄碎这怀中月，即使他知道他们从来不会在意。</p><p>　　是啊，他不仅想错了，还说错了，道歉才是对他们这颗不辞辛苦不远万里也要履行约定的真心的否定与践踏。</p><p>　　所以幸村睁开双眼，他笑了，满足地笑了，打从心底地笑了，因为他已经被从内心满溢而出的幸福淹没了。</p><p>　　“谢谢，谢谢你们把樱花带到这里。”</p><p>　　不对，幸村觉得这还不能完全表达他想说的，可是胸腔里的心跳声太吵了，他将右手按在左胸上冀望于能稍稍平缓那雷鸣躁动的心脏却不自觉抓皱了胸口的衣服，而喉咙里却又有千言万语堵着让声带无法正常发声，他几度张开嘴唇却不知道该说什么，一向流利的口才仿佛从他身上消失，只能吐出零碎的气音，明明，明明他想说的是——</p><p>　　“我……我很高兴。”</p><p>　　还不够，还远远不够。</p><p>　　“能和大家一起赏樱，”</p><p>　　还差一些，还差一点。</p><p>　　“是我收到的，最棒的生日礼物。”</p><p>　　太糟糕了，应该还有更好的表达才对，我应该还能说得更好才对——</p><p>　　“噗。”</p><p>　　在幸村暗自懊恼时一道突然的笑声打断他重新组织语言的尝试，他抬眼望去，所有人的视线都集中在用手捂住嘴巴但身体却微微颤抖的丸井身上。</p><p>　　“抱歉抱歉，但是幸村君你也太好满足了吧？”在众人的围观下，丸井用他标志性的爽朗笑容脸道歉完后，脸一扬，用无比自信的口吻说：“我的礼物都还没拆呢，你怎么就能这么早判定哪个是最棒的生日礼物啊！”</p><p>　　说罢，丸井来到幸村背后推着他来到桌前坐下，拿过桑原手里的盒子放在桌上，将上面的缎带一拆，盒子一开，露出里面精心制作的翻糖蛋糕说：“看，是我的自信作哦！够天才吧？”</p><p>　　只见纯白的奶油地面上铺满了细碎的粉色糖片，七个小人身着他们最为熟悉的黄色衣服，脸上洋溢着笑容围在其中一位披着外套的小人周边，而他们背后的樱花树开得正好。</p><p>　　是的，经丸井之手描绘出的正是他们春日赏樱的场景。</p><p>　　“之前不是说樱花可能没法按时开吗？我就想着用另一种方式和大家赏樱。”丸井丝毫没有提他是如何拉着胡狼一起研究到多晚的事实，他一手打个响指一手插着腰满脸骄傲地介绍：“这种翻糖不仅能吃还能单独保存很久，而且材料绝对符合医嘱健康又美味，如何？我这樱花不仅好看还能吃呢！”</p><p>　　“是美到可以称之为艺术的地步呢。”因丸井的中途加入令幸村头脑稍微冷静下来，可心中的热度却不减反增，他无声地叹气，轻得害怕破坏眼前的场景，嘴角却愈发温柔，“这可怎么办啊？完全舍不得吃呢。”</p><p>　　“哼哼，放心吧幸村君！我可是天才啊！”丸井一脸全在意料之中的表情转身拿出另外一个蛋糕，“锵锵！生日蛋糕美味专享版！”</p><p>　　“厉害！丸井前辈太厉害了吧！”切原直接把被震撼到的众人心声道出，但突然间话锋一转：“话说也太狡猾了吧！我的礼物还没登场呢！”说罢便将自己的礼盒取出双手递到幸村面前，两只眼睛亮得仿佛在催促他拆开。</p><p>　　幸村想，这大概是他第一次经历比享受蛋糕先拆礼物的生日会了吧，但看着堆到他面前包装各异的礼物他完全说不出任何拒绝的话——或者说他也完全不想拒绝甚至乐在其中，因为这些不是冰冷的物品，而是一颗颗剔透的真心。</p><p>　　所以他努力放轻自己的动作将它们一一拆开，病房内发生的一切已经用事实告知他预测终究不是现实，拆开这些礼盒犹如推开一扇扇未知的大门，门后会有怎么样的惊喜等待着他，光是想想就让他心底涌上无限期待。</p><p>　　切原选择的是最近刚出的热门游戏《樱花大战Code:Fake》，桑原的是印着樱花图案的典雅披肩，柳生的是兼具提神与享受的手制樱花茶，仁王的则是延续去年风格缝制的取名樱幸村的粉发和服布偶，柳的是一本樱花主题的美术作品集，真田的是一幅用雕刻樱花的边框装裱的字画，上面只有四个字，无病消灾。</p><p>　　“这可真是……”幸村不由用手遮住嘴边的笑意，算上丸井的蛋糕，所有人的礼物都多少有着樱花的要素，“在你们眼中我是有多喜欢樱花啊？”</p><p>　　虽然语气中透露着无奈，可只有幸村自己知道他胸中这股热意是什么。</p><p>　　“诶嘿，真田副部长都告诉我们了！”心直口快的切原完全不记得当时真田的千叮咛万嘱咐，颇为自豪地说出秘密并添油加醋：“幸村部长你可是樱之子，当然要有超——多的樱花在身边才对！”</p><p>　　房间里一时陷入沉默。</p><p>　　“噗，哈哈哈……”幸村实在忍不住笑出了声，他想过千万种理由，却完全没想到是这个最天真最不可能的理由，他笑着抹去眼角的生理性泪水，解释道：“赤也，那只是儿时玩笑罢了，我根本不是什么樱之子，你看我现在这样哪点——”</p><p>　　“幸村部长就是！”切原着急地打断幸村的解释，拿起自己的礼物就往他怀里塞，“幸村部长只是樱花能量不足而已！只要补充了樱花能量幸村部长就能回来网球部了！”</p><p>　　“赤也……”幸村发现面对切原那双满是崛强的碧绿眼瞳他无法说出任何言语去打碎他天真到可怜可笑的幻想。</p><p>　　“赤也说的没错。”令幸村没想到的是，一向通透的丸井却选择将蛋糕向他的方向推去，“幸村君一定要多多补充樱花能量才行，一个蛋糕不够的话我还可以做好多好多！”</p><p>　　坐在丸井身边的上桑原用力点头，“幸村以前说过我们受到樱花的祝福，那么这次就由我们把樱花带到你的身边。”</p><p>　　“幸村君不在的时候，我们网球社旁边的樱花树都没有精神了。”反光的眼镜挡住柳生的眼神，却掩盖不住言语里的温柔。</p><p>　　“所以樱花树让我们带话让你快一点回来，她可离不开你piyo。”身为搭档的仁王迅速接过话头，他难得一改懒散的坐姿，毫不遮掩地直视幸村说：“我们也是。”</p><p>　　“精市，樱花的话我们什么时候都能为你找到。”柳从旁边的花瓶中折下一枝，将她放到幸村手中并托住幸村的手虚拢，他掌心的温度温暖着幸村微凉的皮肤，“我们一直都在。”</p><p>　　“幸村。”真田的话语从来都是那样的严肃认真，即使是玩笑话从他嘴里说出也仿佛变成事实：“这一次，下一次，以及未来无数次，我们都会在樱花树下和你一起度过。”</p><p>　　“让我们再说一次，”听着柳淡淡的声线，幸村看见的是众人看向自己的笑脸，以及他们一模一样的口型：“生日快乐！”</p><p>　　“谢谢。”幸村觉得自己自己好像病了，否则就无法解释为什么胸口的热意会传染到眼角，害得他只能笑弯双眼，“这是最棒的生日。”</p><p>　　幸村精市14岁的生日，就在这间小小的、苍白的、却盛开着樱花的病房里与他的同伴们一起度过。</p><p>　　这是他最差的、也是最棒的生日。</p><p>　　15.</p><p>　　“恭喜幸村君又大了一岁。”例行检查完后，护士小姐看着这满室的樱花揶揄道：“刚刚进来的时候我还以为我来到植物园了呢。”</p><p>　　“呵呵，植物园就太夸张了。”半躺在病床上的幸村将拆完针的手藏进被子，侧头看向放满礼物的桌子笑道：“不过，他们的确为我搭建了一个开满樱花的neverland。”</p><p>　　“原来如此，“护士小姐一边做病房的最后检查一边与幸村谈话：”那他们一定是希望幸村君像彼得潘一样永远快乐。”</p><p>　　“不，他们可是祝福我快快长大哦。”幸村摇了摇头，嘴角勾起，抬头望去，双眼仿佛看透天花板一般说：“我可不会一直呆在neverland，要做的事可是像山一样多啊。”</p><p>　　“是吗？那就祝幸村君心想事成。”</p><p>　　“谢谢。”</p><p>　　“哦呀，幸村君快看！”</p><p>　　“怎么了？”</p><p>　　“你窗边的樱花开了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>　　祝主上3.5生日快乐！！</p><p>　　愿你的未来一片光明！</p><p>　　有幸参加2021年幸村精市生诞祭活动，希望大家喜欢，感谢各位staff在活动的付出~</p><p>　　本来的生日梗不是这个，但因为题材有点敏感干脆换成与樱花有关的这个，本来只是脑海中一幅主上站在樱花树下的画面，结果写着写着就不知不觉就想把脑海中所有想到的东西都塞进去结果就变成这么长而且逻辑全无的东西了OTL</p><p>　　感谢你们愿意读完这个又长又臭的故事~</p><p>　　以下是不适合放在文里的小段子：</p><p>　　幸村：真田你知道为什么樱花是淡红色的吗？</p><p>　　真田：不是她本来就是这个颜色的吗？</p><p>　　柳：因为樱花树下埋着尸体，精市你是想这么说。</p><p>　　真田：？？？</p><p>　　幸村：是的，而且埋的还是泄密者的尸体哦。</p><p>　　真田：？？！！</p><p>　　幸村&amp;柳：真灿烂啊樱花。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>